


You're Unbelievable, So Unbelievable

by gerardwaysgay



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance, frerard - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Frerard, M/M, PWP, Smut, Top!Frank, bottom!Gerard, danger days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 06:56:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2015403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gerardwaysgay/pseuds/gerardwaysgay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>let's just say frank and gerard are in love with each other and after a show shit happens??? my first smut yay</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Unbelievable, So Unbelievable

**Author's Note:**

> well hi, this is the first smut Ever really so i apologize if it sucks oh and i also want apologize if you find grammar mistakes but yeah i don't speak english so it was kinda hard write this heheh anyway, enjoy! :)

Gerard is in front of the mirror, staring at himself, just checking out everything looks good before the show, his hair is bright red, long and messy but it looked good, perfect black eyeliner, black leather jacket, his too skinny tight jeans under his perfect bony pale hips, combat boots and some random word on his neck, he looked good… maybe too fucking good, he was thinking on the show, which song they could play first, when suddenly he felt a pair of warm hands resting on his hips and a lips brushing against his neck, of course it was Frank.

He smiled at the reflection of Frank standing behind him, “Hey baby” Frank said and kissed Gerard’s neck, “Hi Frankie” Gerard answered, feeling Frank’s hands squeezing his hips, “You look so hot, so fucking beautiful” Frank whispered on Gerard’s ear and turning him around so he was kissing Gerard, Gerard let it out a moan as he could feel Frank’s tongue in his mouth, he was getting hard already fuck, this wasn’t good, they are supposed to be on stage in 5 damn minutes but he keep kissing Frank anyway, grabbing him by his hair.

“Frankie.. baby no, not here, we gotta stay on stage now.. later please” Gerard whimpered, still close to Frank’s lips, “i know Gee… but you drive me fucking crazy…” Gerard pulled apart and smiled… And grabbed Frank’s hand pulling him out of the back room and going to the stage, pecking him on the lips quickly and whispering on Frank’s ear “Ohhh and i forgot to tell you, tonight we are having hotel room so you better be a good boy and wait… i have some plans for tonight” Gerard winked and went to stage leaving Frank standing right there with a semiboner, thinking about tonight... fuck...

He tried to push away the idea before it got visible too obvious so he quickly forgot about it and went to stage.

The show was awesome as always, everything was perfect, oh and Frank almost got a hard on when Gerard started to moan to fucking loud during Destroya and running his hands through his chest and then thighs, fucking Gerard, always teasing Frank on stage.

Gerard knew how much it turned on Frank when he did that kind of things, like moaning or even touching himself in front of everyone, in other hand well Frank wanted to stop playing and just yank Gerard’s hair and kiss the fuck out him in front of everyone… he couldn’t though… he had to wait.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

The show was over and they went straight to the hotel, Mikey was too busy talking to Ray about the show and how awesome they felt, how they wanted to go out and get wasted, and well of course they did, they just went to their rooms, took a shower and left to some bar that was just two blocks away from the hotel.

"So we are alone now, uhh?" Frank said, kissing Gerard’s cheek, "Yeah i think so" Gerard started to blush "But i guess i’m going to bed if you don’t mind, i’m done" he said in a serious tone and Frank just stared at him like he wanted to cry or just punch Gerard’s pretty face.

Gerard just looked at him and started to laugh at Frank’s expression "i’m kidding baby, i’m pretty sure i promised you something before the show, didn’t i?" he smiled, holding Frank’s hand and stroking this hand with this thumb "fuck you Gerard, i really thought you would leave me like that!" Frank said, he sounded kinda pissed, Gerard pulled him for a kiss and dragged him so they could go to their room. Frank opened the door and pushed Gerard in and pushed him against the wall, closing the door with his feet, pinning Gerard hands above his head and putting him on place, starting to kiss him hard and desperate, Gerard pulling out Frank’s lip ring with his teeth, earning small moans from Frank’s lips.

"I want you so bad gee, i know you want me too… you were fucking teasing me on stage… knowing i couldn’t do anything about it" Gerard moaned at Frank’s words, he knew it was true, he wanted to turn on Frank, he kissed back hard, bucking his hips against Frank’s hard on, "bed… bed" Gerard moaned into Frank’s mouth, they pulled apart for air and made their way to the bed, stripping his clothes in their way, "fuck Gerard" it was kinda hard taking off Gerard’s too fucking tight jeans goddamnit... Frank thought...

Finally they were just on their boxers, Frank pushed Gerard to the bed and joined him, crawling at him, "fucking gorgeous" Gerard stared at Frank, his eyes were huge and dark, biting his lip and Frank got closer, "you want this baby? want this slut?" Frank rubbed his palm through his hard bulge in his boxers, smirking at Gerard, Gerard nodded and licked his lips, Frank couldn’t wait anymore, Gerard slowly pulled Frank’s boxers down, taking them off and dropping them on the floor, he was so fucking hard, he needed Gerard’s mouth now, "Suck me off but don’t make me cum yet, i have other plans for you"

Frank whimpered then suddenly he felt Gerard’s hot tongue on his cock head, teasing him and then sucking it hard and doing that thing with his tongue that knew Frank loved it probably too much "fuck fuck, keep doing that baby…" Gerard started to suck him off and stoking the base, Frank tangled his fingers in Gerard’s messy red hair, pulling at it every time he was hitting the back of Gerard’s throat, "fuck that feels so good.." Gerard pulled back and said "s’good, like that baby?" Frank was going to answer when Gerard sucked one of his balls hard in his mouth "fuck Gerard! fuck fuck" and he pulled Gerard’s hair hard, moaning, trying to catch his breathe "gee.. gee.. enough baby, want fuck you now" Gerard nodded obediently and whipped off his mouth and going back to lay on the bed, spreading his legs a bit, that look on his face, fuck... Frank thought he couldn’t get more hard when he turned around to see Gerard already spreading on the bed, just waiting for Frank to touch him.

"eager, aren’t we?" Frank smirked, Gerard looked at frank and smiled then running his hand over his belly, palming his cock through his boxers, he bit his lip and slowly taking them off, dropping on the floor next to Frank’s, then he made his way down his ass, sucking his bottom lip, not breaking eye contact with Frank, he started to circle his entrance, shivering at the touch of his fingers, we was putting on a show for Frank. Frank was lost in Gerard, fuck he wanted him now.

"Frankie, Frankie, fuck me now baby please please" Gerard was moaning and begging, moaning at the touch of his own fingers around his hole and begging bc wanted just Frank inside him and fuck him hard into the mattress, Frank just nodded and knelt in front of Gerard "fucking hell, okay okay, jesus, Gerard" he spit on his hand, stroking his cock, he didn't want to waste anytime to going for his suitcase and get the damn lube so he just coated himself with spit and spit on his his fingers, got closer and spread Gerard’s legs wider and rubbing around his hole, teasing Gerard "come on Frankie… fu-uck!" he pushed one finger inside Gerard, moving it slowly in and out, he could feel how Gerard clenched around his finger and pushed another one, Gerard closed his eyes and bit his lip, Frank keep stretching him, moving his fingers in and out until Gerard gasped “e-nough… come on baby, i want you now…" Frank smirked, he loved seeing Gerard like that… all spread out and desperate on the bed, waiting for him just to come apart and really beg for it.

"mmm so hot, my pretty boy is eager isn’t he? Frank said getting closer “just fuck me please..” Gerard whimpered, Frank could tell Gerard was desperate, his dick was hard and throbbing, he was biting his pink wet lips and Frank couldn’t wait either, he wanted to fuck his boyfriend already, waiting to her those pretty hot sounds Gerard could make during sex, so he took his cock and lined himself up and slowly pushed into Gerard, when the head was in Frank moaned almost too loud, it was so fucking tight, Frank slammed into him, it felt so good, all tight and warm.

“Fuck Gerard… so fucking tight baby…” Frank moaned and he started to move in and out, Gerard was moaning in pleasure, head throw back on the pillow, his pale throat exposed, Frank started to kiss his neck and leave some bruised on Gerard’s throat, he wanted to mark him up… he started to thrust faster, trying to find the right angle, the only sound in the room were the little “ah ah ah ah ah” slipping out of Gerard’s lips, the sound of skin against skin and Frank telling Gerard how hot he looked like that,.

“Fast-eer.. Frankie.. Haar-d baby,!” Gerard almost screamed when Frank found his sweet spot and started to thrust into him harder, grabbing his hips and digging his fingers on them, he knew he will leave finger prints and bruises but he didn't care, he knew Gerard liked when Frank marked him up. Gerard wrapped his legs around Frank’s waist, pulling him closer, making Frank go deeper, “Fuck! Fuck! almost there baby!” Frank moaned and almost screamed, too close to care what the hell he was saying, Gerard was too fucking lost in pleasure, he wanted to tell Frank how fucking good he was feeling, but hell he wasn’t even sure he could speak anymore so he just kept moaning, squeezing the sheets hard, his knuckles turning white, he was so close too…

Frank grabbed Gerard’s dick with one hand and the other yanking Gerard’s messy red hair with the other and started to stroke him, matching his thrusts with his strokes, while he was thrusting hard and deeper, Frank runs his thumb through the precome leaking from Gerard’s cock and smearing it on Gerard’s lips, hot and sloppy… “Frankie…” he fucking purred and he came hard on both of their bellies, clenching around Frank’s cock, moaning Frank fucked him through his orgasm, after few thrust he came inside Gerard hard, digging his nails into Gerard’s hips, resting his head on Gerard’s neck, panting, breathing hard after few minutes Frank pulled out and fuck he could see how his come was dripping out of Gerard’s hole, slowly running down his thighs.

He crawled back to Gerard and kissed him passionately, grabbing his hair… after few seconds they pulled apart for air… Frank sit back on the bed and just stared at Gerard still laying on the bed, all fucked up, his pale skin was covered in sweat, red messy hair all fucked up, sticking on his forehead, lips still shinning with the precome Frank smeared on it before, dark eyeliner smudged around his eyes, his eyes were big and dark, come on his belly and thighs, he could also see bruises forming already on Gerard’s hips and his finger prints, Frank could come again just be seeing Gerard like that, he was so beautiful and hot.

“Mmmm why are you staring at me?” Gerard asked, his voice already kinda fucked up for the gasping and screams, smirking at Frank. “Because you are so pretty, i fucking love you gee” Frank answered, Gerard blushed and Frank noticed and got closer to Gerard again, wrapping his arms around Gerard’s waist and kissed him slowly and sweet.

“I fucking love you too Frankie” they got under the covers and fell asleep.

**end ~**


End file.
